En la cima del árbol
by Tarah Zen G
Summary: Shadow no siente nada por la navidad, actualmente solo tiene pocos recuerdos lejanos de lo que esto significaba, pero entonces un pequeño accidente le hace recordar todo aquello que aprendió cuando aún se encontraba en ARK. [REGALO para Mademoiselle le-chat por la Actividad Navideña 2016 "Mi Santa Secreto" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"].


**Hola mi gente bonita, hace tiempo que no se me ve la cara por aquí, pero es que, entiéndanme estoy estudiando. Y si, pues, sigo viva :P haciendo una nueva aparición en Fanfiction con un especial de navidad xD este es, respectivamente una participación en el foro Esmeralda madre (primera y espero que no sea la última).**

 **Entonces, mi santa secreto es… (Redoble de tambores) Mademoiselle le chat. Espero que te guste :D**

* * *

 **En la cima del árbol.**

Hacía mucho frio, demasiado para su gusto.

Los copos de nieve caían armoniosamente del cielo encapotado, de uno a uno descendían en un apacible baile para llegar a aglomerarse en el suelo con muchos otros y dejar de ser esa fascinante hada de hielo, para perder la importancia y solo ser uno más entre muchos. De esta manera comenzaba la primera fase de la nevada. Los copos de nieve parecían desprenderse de las pálidas nubes, para bajar a la tierra en forma de besos apasionados, ser hadas bailarinas que danzaban con el viento entre giros y giros, congelaban así todo a su paso, siendo felices, aunque él no podía comprender el porqué de su felicidad, si al final terminarían arrumadas en el suelo siendo pisadas y repudiadas por la gente. Shadow no comprendía esa belleza.

Camino abrigándose un poco más, pero sus ligeras ropas no le permitían entrar en calor. Un copo de nieve travieso se posó sobre su nariz y le hizo estornudar.

El agente Shadow, agente número uno en la organización elite de GUN, se encontraba dando por finalizada una misión que se llevó a cabo en Kindon Valley durante más de seis meses. Kindon Valley lugar caluroso y en el cual nunca llegaba el invierno en su selva tropical. Alejado de todo y de cualquier contacto con el mundo Shadow había perdido la noción del tiempo y cuando salió de ese lugar dando por finalizada la misión, se topó con que todas las calles de Station Square estaban cubiertas de nieves.

– Felicitaciones por tu misión – le dijo el jefe en la sede de Gun – debido a ello, puedes tomarte todo el mes de diciembre libre para compartir con los tuyos.

Sin decir más, Shadow fue arrojado a la calle por los GUN, solo sería un mes, pero el sentía que no tenía permitido regresar y así era, pues Rouge le había advertido que si lo veía en alguna sede o cerca de las misiones le patearía el trasero.

– yo quisiera tener libre ese mes – se quejó la murciélago – ¡pero no! El jefe me dice "tienes que reponer todas aquellas misiones que has abandonado a la mitad" y me deja todo este mes pegada a las misiones, como si yo no tuviera otra vida.

– si quieres yo puedo encargarme de ellas…

– Ni se te ocurra – no lo dejo terminar cuando ya estaba encima de él tapando su boca – si el jefe lo descubre querrá hacerse un abrigo con mi piel. A demás, Shady, te lo has ganado. Ve y sal fuera, diviértete, tienes todo este mes.

– pero yo no quiero divertirme.

Rouge frunció el ceño.

– ¡rata desagradecida! – Exclamo, empuño fuertemente sus manos y Shadow pensó que iba a golpearlo pero en vez de eso coloco su mano en la frente y fingió desfallecer – no todos tienen tu suerte, ¿crees que estarías hablando conmigo si hubiera sido yo la de los días libres? Ahora vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

No le quedo de otra que salir fuera y prácticamente Station Square no era de su agrado en un clima tan helado. Olvido tomar más prendas de abrigo que aquella cazadora negra que era más un lujo que una prenda de abrigo. Camino y camino, observando el ambiente que se había formado en aquel clima templado, parecía que las personas estaban felices por algo, desde las tiendas hasta los altos edificios parecían resplandecer por las luces de colores y el muñeco delante de la pizzería estaba vestido de rojo. Algo extraño, pensó Shadow.

Que fastidio.

¿Qué haría en todo ese mes? Se sentó en una banca que yacía cubierta de nieve y no se molestó en apartar un poco más de lo que necesitaba. Tenía una idea, se quedaría sentado allí hasta que el mes terminara, aunque no le agradaba la simple idea de estar fuera con todo aquel frio que hacía. Se estremeció.

– Vamos, Cream – escucho a lo lejos una voz chillona que él conocía muy bien, se quitó la mano de la cara para buscarla y entonces la vio – ¡esos regalos no se compraran solo! – exclamo eufórica, era la eriza rosa que le había confundido hace ya tantos años con un tonto erizo faker de color azul.

Pensó en salir corriendo, ignorarla y ocultarse, no quería tener que vivir su intensidad. La eriza paso frente a él, pero iba mirando las tiendas por lo cual no lo noto, luego regreso y volvió a pasar, se detuvo justo en frente de él.

– ¡oh mi dios! – exclamo y salió corriendo en su dirección seguida por la conejita, pero le paso de largo y entro a una tienda – ¡no te parece hermoso, Cream! – grito desde la tienda y pudo escuchar por la cantidad de ruido que hizo.

– ¿es que acaso soy invisible? – mascullo para sí, quitándose la nieve de encima y acomodándose en su puesto.

– Adiós, Cream, te veré en la noche – dijo la eriza rosa, estaba cargada hasta el tope con bolsas de regalos que le dificultaban el caminar – ¡oh no! – exclamo cuando el viento y el caer de la nieve se volvieron más intenso – tendré que esperar que pase la nevada.

Sin importar cuanto más nevara, Shadow no se movió de su sitio, miro a la erizo ingresar a un café y sentarse en una mesa para ordenar chocolate caliente y galletas de jengibre, entonces mientras mordía una galleta dirigió sus orbes esmeraldas hacia la venta y lanzo una exclamación silenciosa al verlo sentado bajo la nieve con aquel frio infernal y con el poco abrigo que lo cubría. Sus ojos se toparon con los suyos y Shadow desvió su mirada con disimulo, fingiendo que solo había sido un encuentro casual el que sus miradas se posaran.

– ¿qué haces aquí afuera? – pregunto una voz chillona a su lado, subió la mirada carmín para encontrarla parada frente a él, hundiéndose en su pesado abrigo de piel – ¿qué haces aquí solo con tanto frio?

El no respondió, ¿qué podría decir? Entonces ella lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a levantarse para ingresar juntos a la cafetería en donde le esperaban una taza de chocolate caliente y galletas de jengibre con la forma de un árbol navideño y un hombre que tenía un singular gorro. Amy parecía engullir las galletas con tal gusto que parecía contagioso mientras que Shadow solo las miraba preguntándose porque tenían aquellas extrañas figuras, tomo una y la metió a su boca.

– ¿nunca has comido una galleta de jengibre? – pregunto la eriza rosa notando su expresión. Shadow no pudo evitar sentir la vergüenza subir a su rostro al notar sobre el la mirada tierna de Amy Rose.

– No – respondió, mintiendo, Amy enarco una ceja persuasiva – ¡está bien! – Accedió al fin – sí, hace mucho tiempo, con una vieja amiga.

– Recuerdo la primera vez que comí una galleta de jengibre – trato de cambiar la conversación, después de haber notado aquel dejo de tristeza en la voz del erizo negro – en realidad no lo recuerdo, pero eso es lo primero que puedo recordar acerca de las galletas de jengibre. Mamá las estaba preparando, pero a mí no me gusta la raíz de jengibre y pensando que eran galletas ya hechas la metí a mi boca, la verdad fue que no me gusto y estuve escupiendo aquel sabor amargo y picante durante una semana.

Estuvieron en el café durante mucho rato, hablando de nimiedades, bueno, Amy hablaba y Shadow escuchaba, no tenia de otra que escucharla aunque su voz ya estaba comenzando a irritarle, no tenía nada más que hacer, ya había tratado de llamar al comandante GUN para que le diera alguna misión pero dijo que ya todas estaban repartidas, después se despidió y le grito Feliz navidad.

– ¡ya ha terminado de nevar! – exclamo la eriza, no lo había dejado levantar cuando ya empezaba a colocarle paquetes sobre sus brazos – ayúdame a llevar todo esto a casa – iba a gruñir, a decir algo, a exclamar, a vociferar, pero entonces ella dijo – es una manera de que me pagues por haberte levantado de aquel frio banco…

Niña tonta y manipuladora.

Unos minutos después ya habían llegado a su casa y a decir verdad Shadow prefería estar allí dentro que en las calles heladas de Station Square de todos modos no tenía nada más que hacer, solo caminar a las afueras, no tenía amigos ni un lugar al cual ir. Amy le hizo mover su casa casi entera, los sillones y las mesas, ella aseguraba necesitar más espacio, pues la fiesta de noche buena seria celebrada en su casa y tenía que haber espacio para todos, puesto que el taller de Tails, lugar en el que hacían las fiestas cada año, había sufrido un pequeño percance que termino rotando la fiesta hasta la casa de la eriza rosa. Amy Rose era extremadamente mandona, le gustaba dar órdenes como si fuera una reina y era tan exigente como una princesa, se la imagino sentada en un pedestal con una gran corona a la cabeza y un cetro señalando el lugar en él que quería que moviera el mueble.

– Vamos, Shadow ¡rápido! Trae los adornos – por un momento no fue la voz de Amy Rose lo que escucho, la miro extrañado, porque él había escuchado esas palabras antes, era la voz de su amada María.

– ¿siempre eres tan exigente? – pregunto, llevando una caja repleta hasta el tope de muérdago.

– ¿siempre eres tan gruñón? – pregunto con ironía.

– ¿para que necesitas tanto muérdago? – pregunto curioso.

– Pues… – empezó picara, ladeo su sonrisa y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada – evita andar en pajera, Shady, Shady… porque habrá muchos besos.

Shadow decidió dejar en pensó, seguro que se trataba de otro plan de Amy para tratar de besar a Sonic. Pero tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Le pidió que la ayudara a colocarlo por toda la casa, para lo cual necesitaba una escalera, había bolas de colores gigantes colgando del techo y guirnaldas por doquier. Ya habían puesto casi todo el muérdago, faltaba únicamente el ramo que Shadow tenía en su mano, movió la escalera al lugar indicado por la eriza y subió a ella, pero en cuanto se encontraba en la cima, terminando de colocar la última hoja de muérdago en su mano, una bola brillante de color azul se desprende de su base, era demasiado grande y pesada, demasiado para la débil cuerda que la sostenía en su lugar.

– ¡Shadow, cuidado! – Exclamo Amy al ver como la bola se aproximaba al erizo que con sus manos logro sostener la bola, pero la escalera perdió el equilibrio y cayó con todo -erizo y bola de color- al suelo, en donde se desquebrajo en mil pedazos – Shadow… – fue lo último que escucho antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

– ¡Shadow, estoy tan emocionada! – exclamo la pequeña María, mientras corría rumbo a las puertas de cargamento de la base espacial ARK en donde vivía con su abuelo y con el erizo negro y muchos robots que le servían. Llevaba al erizo negro de la mano obligándolo a correr a su paso a pesar de la pereza que lo invadía. La niña rubia se detuvo repentinamente, dejando que Shadow callera al piso aun sin soltarle la mano, observando por un ventanal como se acercaba a la base aquella nave que le llevaba un nuevo cargamento desde la tierra. Soltó un suspiro y el erizo se puso de pie, sin soltar su mano – ¡vamos! – exclamo de nuevo y el brillo de entusiasmo en su mirada le demostraba que ella iniciaría de nuevo la carrera, Shadow suspiro con exasperación.

Ser arrastrado por toda la base espacial no era su idea de diversión, mucho menos siendo la forma de vida suprema.

– ¿que tiene de interesante esa nave espacial? – pregunto sin interés. La rubia lo miro y le sonrió. En ese entonces Shadow no pensaba que jamás volvería a ver esa sonrisa, que tiempo después se le seria arrebatada.

– trae un nuevo cargamento de la tierra – respondió, pero eso ya el lo sabia, varias veces al año llegaban cargamentos como ese a la base espacial ARK, pero no por eso María se entusiasmaba tanto. Arqueo una ceja confundido. – Eso… – comenzó la joven rubia, deteniéndose y mirándolo ladinamente mientras colocaba un dedo sobre su nariz – mi querido amiguito, es porque esta vez trae algo muy especial para mí. Andando.

Volvieron a retomar la marcha. La base espacial era un lugar muy grande, también era el único hogar que había conocido María, se sabía los caminos como la palma de su mano y puede recorrerlos aun con los ojos cerrados. Pasaron por un pasillo y ella abrió una compuerta por donde descendieron unas escaleras, cuando ambos llegaron al central de llegadas de cargamento la nave ya había ingresado y las puertas que daban al vasto espacio ya se habían cerrado.

Por lo que el erizo negro sabía, era peligroso estar allí y sospecho que María no tenia permiso del doctor para estar allí, puesto que ingreso por una compuerta oculta que supuso no muchos conocerían.

– ¡vamos! – volvió a chillar la joven. Descendió las escaleras sin ayuda de los barrotes, deslizándose con ayuda de sus pies cubiertos por aquellos graciosos zapaticos y llego al suelo en menor tiempo del que pensaría. Shadow sin embargo, bajo con prudencia. ¡Las cosas que esa joven le hacia hacer!

María se oculto detrás de las cajas de metal, tomo a Shadow por la espalda y cubrió su boca, para prevenir que hiciera algún tipo de ruido.

– shhh… Mi abuelo no sabe que estamos aquí – susurro en su oído. El erizo negro se sonrojo por su cercanía, pero la joven lo libero para avanzar hacía las siguientes cajas e indicarle con un ademan de manos que se moviera hasta donde ella estaba. Shadow se encogió de hombros y avanzo sin percatarse en ocultarse tan bien como ella lo hacia. Pudo ver la gran nave espacial que había ingresado a la base, inmediatamente que sus compuertas se abrieron los robots empezaron a descender el cargamento en pesadas cajas que nada bueno podría contener, nada que esperaba que podría interesarle a ella.

Entonces lo robots comenzaron a etiquetar los paquetes y ordénalos para enviarlos a la parte de la base en donde serian requeridos.

– Acabemos con esto de una vez – pidió Shadow – ¿que es lo que estas buscando?

Pero la joven sonrió para si y su risa lleno de una emoción difícil de describir el pecho de Shadow.

– Es una caja – respondió – debería decir libros, o por lo menos contenerlos…

Shadow corrió entonces, sin importar la voz de suplica de ella en esperas de que se detuviera, quería irse de allí antes de que el Doctor Robotnik los encontrara y castigara a María, por lo tanto entre los robots que iba destruyendo poco a poco logro encontrar una caja que como María había dicho estaba repleta de libros. María sonrió en silencio e hizo que Shadow cargara con todos ellos hasta su habitación. Estaba alegre de que nada malo le pasara a María, pero también estaba decepcionado porque su momento de estar con ella había terminado, así que la vio un momento el abrir la caja con desespere y empezar a leer los títulos en voz alta.

– _El ciclo de la luna roja_ – susurro, busco mas en la caja – ¡están los tres! Y también toda la serie de _Harry Potter. Los juegos del hambre. El fin de los sueños. Coraline y la puerta secreta. Nazha y la muñeca de Corsalto. Donde los arboles cantan. La emperatriz de los etéreos. El libro del cementerio…_ como amo a José Cotrina y a Laura Gallego. ¡Ay va! hay un cuento de Navidad.

– Me retiro entonces – dijo Shadow con un asentimiento – para que puedas leer…

Dio media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pisar el umbral de la puerta, la voz de María lo detuvo.

– ¡espera! – dijo con desespere. El erizo negro volteo a verla, ella se había levantado rápidamente de la cama en la cual yacía sentada mientras observaba las hermosas y llamativas portadas que iba sacando de la caja, dejo los libros en la cama y se detuvo de su entusiasma revisión solo para detenerlo – quédate conmigo. Te leeré algún cuento.

Incapaz de negarse y feliz por tener una escusa para pasar un momento mas con ella, Shadow asintió y volvió a ingresar a la habitación. María volvió a sentarse y le hizo un lado en su cama para que tomara asiento a su lado.

– ¿que tal este? – Shadow tomo el primer libro que vio, que fue el último que la chica había sacado de la caja. Ni siquiera se molesto en mirar la portada, solo ansiaba participar en aquella fascinación que la chica tenia hacia los libros.

María estallo en sonoras carcajadas, que aun así no dejaban de ser amables y discretas ocultas bajo su mano. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

– pero Shadow… estamos en septiembre – aclaro. El erizo volvió a ver el libro, que por titulo tenia "Un cuento de Navidad"

– ¿eso que tiene que ver? – respondió a la defensiva.

– que aun faltan unos meses para navidad – tomo el libro de la mano del erizo y volvió a meterlo en la caja en busca de algún otro libro apropiado para la ocasión, pero la voz de Shadow, pasiva como casi nunca y con la duda reflejada en cada una de sus palabras, la hizo detenerse.

– ¿que es la Navidad?

– ¿la navidad? – se pregunto así misma, hace años que no se vivía una verdadera navidad en el ARK, pues era la única humano en la base espacial a demás de su abuelo y a los robot usualmente no les llamaba la atención este tipo de hechos festivos de los humanos – es la mejor época del año – su mirada se ilumino y la solemnidad de sus palabras era contagiosa, entonces por el ventanal observo a la tierra que en unos meses se llenaría de nieve en unas partes y las otras, aunque no nevaba las personas conservan el espíritu de la navidad y decoraban sus casas con luces de colores brillantes. Miro nuevamente a Shadow que se deslumbro con su mirada – solemos cantar villancicos en navidad y hay un enorme árbol en el centro de la casa en cuya punta se coloca una radiante y resplandeciente estrella que guiara a los reyes magos a llegar hasta el niño Dios…

Pero Shadow no comprendía que era lo que estaba diciendo.

– _En la cima del árbol abra una estrella… abra una estrella… abra una estrella… en la cima del árbol abra una estrella que tu camino iluminara_ – canto ella con su dulce voz, pero Shadow nunca había escuchado tal canción. Ella se puso de pie y lo tomo de la mano – te enseñare…

Nuevamente, Shadow y María se veían embarcados en un viaje a través del ARK para cumplir algún cometido, casi siempre eran deseos de la rubia al que él terminaba cediendo de un momento a otro. Ingresaron entonces en el deposito, que con casi ningún esfuerzo lograron abrir, realmente no había nada peligro en el, solo cosas viejas que el doctor no usaba.

– primero que nada – dijo María – Aprenderás de los adornos – la rubia registro un par de cajas mientras Shadow observaba perplejo desde la puerta – muévete, Shadow, tenemos que llevar todo esto a mi habitación.

Dieron tres viajes al deposito, en donde cajas repletas de adornos navideños eran el fin que tenían, incluso cuando las transportaban del desván a la habitación de María dejaban un camino de adornos de colores como si fuese el pan que dejaban Hansel y Grettel para encontrar el camino de regreso a casa.

– ¿que vamos a hacer con este montón de basura? – dijo con desdén mientras tomaba con la punta de sus dedos una guirnalda.

– no es basura, Shadow – regaño – son adornos… adornos de navidad – aclaro, tomando uno y dándoselo, era una especie de maleza artificial cuya textura resultaba algo extraña. María camino hacia la cama y busco entre los otros a un libro en especial – mira. Has que quede así. Cuélgalo a la ventana.

Shadow obedeció, aunque aun no sabia como hacer que se viera como el de la foto, mientras que unas luces que María estaba colgando al otro extremo de la habitación se veían perfectas, cuando la joven volteo a ver a su amigo erizo se encontró con el desastre de guirnaldas que este tenia, nuevamente volvió a reír.

– déjame ayudarte.

– ¡yo puedo solo! – exclamo, su orgullo no dejaba que ella lo ayudara en una tarea tan simple como sea, era la forma de vida perfecta, se supone que puede hacer todo. Pero María lo observo, llena de diversión como se enredaba con la guirnalda al tratar e colgarla, para que luego esta vuelva a caer sobre el como una maraña que no lograba quitarse de encima. Maria rio mas estrepitosamente, sin llegar a ser realmente ruidosa, pero su risa hizo sentir mal a Shadow, puesto que pensaba que era ridículo, que no podía llegar a hacer nada bien.

La joven se acerco a el y lo ayudo a levantarse – esta bien, Shadow – le dijo – no a todo el mundo le sale bien su primera guir…

– No – la interrumpió – déjame solo. No creo que yo pueda contribuir con tradiciones humanas.

El erizo negro se deshizo de sus brazos y salió de la habitación.

– Shadow…

No, María no podía dejar que se fuera, no con los ánimos como los tenía, razón por la cual la niña rubia lo siguió. Lo encontró sentado observando sin interés el espacio que pasaba por la ventana.

– Sabes… – comenzó, su mirada era distante – hace tantos años que no celebramos la navidad que probablemente se me olvido que se sienta… - Shadow no la miro, siguió con su vista perdida en el espacio, allí donde ella observaba una estrella – _En la cima del árbol abra una estrella… abra una estrella… abra una estrella… en la cima del árbol abra una estrella que tu camino iluminara. En la cima del árbol… una… un... un a…_

Entonces el erizo negro la observo con sus penetrantes ojos, la cara de María estaba desconcertada, buscando en sus mas profundos recuerdos para encontrar la siguiente parte de la canción de navidad. No, no podía olvidarla, olvidarla significaría perder a los que mas ama. Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, pero antes de tocar el suelo el erizo negro puso su mano y atrapo a la gota de cristal en su dedo.

– entonces tengamos una navidad.

Le ofreció su mano y juntos se levantaron a intentarlo de nuevo. Decoraron toda la habitación de María, colgando lazos y guirnaldas por todos lados, entre ambos lograron decorar la ventana con la guirlanda que en su momento fue la peor enemiga de Shadow. Había luces de colores y esferas radiantes que desdibujaban y distorsionaban sus siluetas. En el centro de su habitación habían colocado un árbol artificial que por estar en la base espacial habían usado en su momento como un reemplazo de un pino real, la joven se esforzaba por que las luces y los lazos quedaran en perfecto estado, mientras Shadow seguía sacando de aquella caja mas y mas adornos, hasta que dio con una estrella única en su clase. No había otra igual, y trato de buscarle un sitio en el cual debía ir pero todos estaban cubiertos, no podían adornar las mesad de noche, pues solo era una y se veían dispar, también era demasiado grande como para poder estar en cualquier sitio y tenia una extraña basa que el erizo negro no supo para que se podría usar, así que decidió desecharla a la caja que volvería al desván mientras la chica sobre una escalera colocaba las ultimas campanas a su árbol.

– ¡no, Shadow! – exclamo y corrió hacia el.

– ¿que? – pregunto sin importancia.

– Es la estrella de la punta – la tomo y señalo al gran árbol que se veía gigante en la pequeña habitación – _En la cima del árbol una estrella abra_ – canto, dándole así un significado a aquellas palabras delante del erizo.

Juntos colocaron la estrella en su lugar, que Shadow observo despectivamente, ¿como podría haber una estrella en la cima de un árbol? Era algo ilógico, pero mientras María siguiera queriéndola allí, allí permanecería. Quedaba torcida y chocaba contra el techo, cosa que hacia que la niña sonriera divertida. Se arrojo en la cama y miro el techo mientras su risa inundaba la habitación.

– Tenemos que enseñárselo al abuelo – dijo – desde hace años que el no tiene espíritu navideño.

Entonces, por tercera vez en el día, se les vio corriendo por los pasillos del ARK, casi atropellan a un robot pero el repentino parar de este hizo que uno que venia detrás se chocara con el y caerse y así sucesivamente, como las piezas de domino.

– ¡abuelo! – exclamo la chica al irrumpir con alegría en la oficina de su abuelo, quien sentado delante unos computadores tecleaba incesantemente como un prestidigitador.

– ¿que quieres María? – le pregunto sin mirarla. Pero no la dejo responder cuando le dijo – ahora no tengo tiempo, sea lo que sea que solicites, te atenderé después.

Sin embargo la joven rubia no se rindió – ¡abuelo! – Exclamo cerca de él – ¡abuelo! – Detrás de una computadora – ¡abuelo! – Debajo de la mesa – ¡abuelo! – colgada de cabeza.

– ¡no tengo tiempo, María! – le grito dejando por primera vez su trabajo en las computadores, los puños que María sostenía con tal fuerza se fueron debilitando ante las duras palabras de su abuelo – no puedo dejar el trabajo en el cual he estado sumido desde hace meses por un momento contigo.

– Lo entiendo, abuelo… – susurro y con la cabeza gacha se marcho después de hacer una reverencia.

Shadow quien se había dedicado al ver el entusiasmo y la felicidad desbordaba de la joven rubia simplemente la siguió cuando esta salió decepcionada de la oficina. Observo de reojo al doctor quien volvía a su trabajo en la computadora sin inmutarse siquiera de haber lastimado los sentimientos de su nieta. Una vez en su habitación envolvieron los regalos que según ella eran para muchos amigos que le estaba esperando. María colocaba el papel de regalo multicolor y lo doblaba perfectamente, mientras Shadow la ayudaba al colocar su dedo para que los lazos le salieran perfectos, mientras, como si nada hubiera pasado, cantaba un alegre villancico.

– Tengo un regalo para ti – dijo María y tomo uno de los que ya había envuelto – ¡no! – grito cuando Shadow quiso rasgar el papel para ver su contenido.

– ¿que? Es mío. Tú me lo diste.

– se supone que debes colocarlo bajo el árbol y esperar el día de la navidad para abrirlo – dejo lo que estaba haciendo y acomodo nuevamente el papel del regalo de Shadow y lo llevo al árbol en donde lo deposito, para que luego se colocaran mas de los que yacían al pie de su cama envueltos, la mayoría libros de los que habían buscado hoy – la navidad es mas que solo dar y recibir. Tienes que darle a la persona un regalo especial que puedan atesorar por siempre, más allá de lo material.

– ¿por que debe ser así? – pregunto confundido el erizo negro, pero la chica no respondió, porque estaba sobre el tratando de colocarle un feo suéter de navidad con la cara de lo que parecía ser un reno fabricado por ella. El erizo forcejeo en sus brazos, pero termino rendido por su cercanía. La joven rompió en carcajadas.

– De eso se trata la navidad. Que te regalen un suéter feo que uses solo por agradar a esa personar a pesar de saber que te estas avergonzando.

– no le veo la gracia.

– Mírate en el espejo – comento, juntos anduvieron al espejo que estaba adornado en sus bordes por las cintas y lazos y en su cima una especie de hoja extraña con una fruta roja y redonda. Los ojos de María se iluminaron en cuanto vio aquella rama, ella no le había dicho el significado de aquella, pero entonces sus bellos orbes azules tomaron una intensidad nunca antes vista – bésame, Shadow – el erizo se sintió incomodo por la extraña petición y sin querer sus mejillas se habían tornado carmesí, debió su mirada sin saber que hacer, pero la chica le tomo el mentón y desplomo un beso suave en sus labios, para luego hablar con el erizo pasmado delante de ella – muérdago. La tradición dice que si una pareja se para debajo de una rama de muérdago deben darse un beso.

Por alguna razón, esa revelación lo hizo sentirse emocionado, su corazón latió rápidamente, entonces recorrió con sus ojos la estancia en busca de cualquier otra pequeña rama de muérdago. María lo tomo de la mano y esta vez su tacto hizo que una electricidad hasta entonces desconocida recorriera su columna vertebral. Lo guio fuera de la habitación e ingresaron en uno de esos cuartos prohibidos por el doctor, del cual, a su sorpresa María se sabia la clave de la cerradura perfectamente. Era una habitación gris y vacía, que solo tenia una especie de controles a un lado.

– Otra de las cosas de la navidad – dijo la chica presionando los botones en lo que le pareció un azar – es la nieve.

Entonces lo supo, era uno de esos cuartos en donde podrían controlar la temperatura a gusto, de repente la estancia se volvió fría y el frio fue tal que la humedad surgida de las paredes se fue congelando y como por arte de magia en la habitación de aquella base espacial a miles de kilómetros de la tierra, comenzó a nevar. El se quedo de pie mientras que aquel gracioso suéter que ella le puso a la fuerza lo protegía del frio, una bola de nieve se estrello entonces en su rostro y la vio a ella en el interior de la habitación apuntarlo con otra de aquellas con la cual lo había atacado, protegida detrás del muro de nieve. Me la pagaras, pensó para agacharse y hacer una bola de nieve y de esta manera comenzar la contienda, tardaron miles de horas, lo que le parecían infinidad solo habían sido pocos minutos en que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, pero después de haberse estrellado con las bolas de cañón de nieve ambos terminaron tendidos en la nieve, exhaustos, por lo menos ella que no paraba de hiperventilar y ver como el vaho de su aliento se condensaba en su cara, comenzó a mover los brazos y pierna y de repente el erizo negro se vio imitándola, cuando se pusieron en pie ella dijo.

– un ángel de nieve.

Shadow al mirar lo que el había hecho en la nieve no estaba ni cerca de parecerse a su figura

– Tranquilo, quizás algún día puedas hacerlo bien – le sonrió, con sus labios color cereza que habían estado sobre los suyos, su cercanía le hizo sonrojar y desvió la mirada, repentinamente enojado, pero María se vio compactando nieve en una bola mas grande lo que hizo que el pensara que volvería a atacarlo, pero ella consiguió hacer un muñeco de nieve, por lo menos la forma, porque monto una bola sobre otra, pero allí no había rama para los brazos ni zanahorias para la nariz ni rocas o trozos de carbón para los ojos. No sabe Shadow como ha llegado a la sala de las calderas, robando de los robots quienes trabajaban allí piezas de carbón lustrado y tan negro que le parecieron verdadera joyas, en la cocina busco vegetales y otra vez se encontraba volviendo con María que había aparecido vestida con un extraño sombrero rojo y una bufanda multicolor. Colocaron los trozos de carbón para los ojos, boca y botones, la zanahoria para la nariz y el sombrero rojo y la bufanda para arreglar los detalles, entonces tomando a Shadow del cuello lo obligo a que se tomaran fotos con el muñeco. Sinceramente fue la mejor navidad en septiembre que María pudo haber tenido, Shadow también se había divertido, pero lo que mas le gusto de aquella terrible locura fue la risa de la joven, se divirtieron en compañía el uno del otro. Y María era… feliz.

Lo que mas recordaba de aquel día era su voz cantando el villancico.

 _En la cima del árbol abra una estrella… abra una estrella… abra una estrella… en la cima del árbol abra una estrella que tu camino iluminara._

Cuando se encontraban de camino a la habitación de María, tomados de la mano para dar por culminado su día de navidad, la rubia se dirigió hacia el pie del árbol, que como había dicho antes, era tal alto que la estrella pegaba del techo y al mas mínimo movimiento por la rubia que busco entre los regalos este se vino abajo, justo donde estaba Shadow, cayéndole en la cabeza aquella pesada estrella.

– ¡oh, no! ¡Shadow!

Shadow perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

– Shadow – decía la voz preocupada – ¡Shadow, despierta! – exclamo preocupada. Cuando el erizo negro empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, con gran pesar vio que ya no se encontraba en ARK, sino que se encontraba en una estancia rosa y decorada con los mismos motivos que la habitación de María hace tantos años atrás, se dio cuenta también que la cara que tenia en frente no era la de ella, sino la de Amy Rose, quien lo miraba con cierta preocupación – gracias a Dios.

– ¿donde estoy? – pregunto aun aturdido, se vio entonces en la sala de la casa de la eriza rosa, acomodado en el sillón y con una bolsa de hielo sobre su frente, también observo el sitio en el cual había caído tumbando la escalera que yacía allí, junto a los miles de fragmento de los adornos al caer cuando todas las decoraciones se vinieron abajo junto a la pesaba bola de color.

– en mi casa. ¡Es el día antes de navidad! – Exclamo sorprendida – ¡espera! No me dirás que repentinamente te visitaron tres espíritus para hacerte comprender el motivo de la navidad – sonrió burlesca.

No, no fueron tres, fue solo uno.

– El año pasado – continuo la eriza, como si nunca se cansara de hablar de todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente – Sonic tuvo un sueño en donde le paso lo mismo… -Pero Shadwo no le dio tiempo de que siquiera con su monologo y se levantó para salir de la estancia – Shadow ¿A dónde vas?

– al techo. Necesito estar solo.

Amy miro a la salida con decepción, quizás se necesita con un camión de espíritu navideño para cambiar a aquel erizo, pero ella sabía que necesitaba estar solo y si eso era lo que él quería entonces ella no era nadie para impedírselo. Aunque nadie debe estar solo en navidad.

Shadow se sentó en el tejado, había nieve y hacia demasiado frio. Se abrigo en su cazadora y deseo por un momento tener el pesado y feo suéter que María le había dado aquella vez, sin evitarlo levanto su mirada carmesí al cielo, en donde las estrellas brillaban con gran intensidad y la luna reinaba en la noche, recordó como sentados observaban a la tierra por el ventanal de la base, como si fuera aquella luna que observaba en aquel momento, con la belleza misteriosa de contemplarla a lo lejos. Por un momento quiso estar nuevamente allí y un suspiro se le escapo.

– ¿señor, Shadow? – escucho y busco con sus ojos rojos a la dueña de esa voz. En el patio de la casa de la eriza rosa estaba de pie en la nieve helada y cargada con cientos de bolsas y regalos ya envueltos, la conejita ojos ámbar, acompañada con su fiel amigo chao – ¿qué hace en el tejado?

Shadow no respondió. Solo suspiro y volvió a mirar al cielo, allí nunca volvería a estar y María no regresaría. Al ver que el erizo negro la ignoro la conejita frunció el ceño preocupada e ingreso en la casa para cerrar la puerta con suavidad. Shadow se vio solo de nuevo y bajo su vista tratando de verla. Pero ella no estaba allí, se colgó de cabeza y observo por una ventana como la conejita se abrazaba a Amy y empezaban a trabajar juntas para limpiar aquel desastre de cristal de la bola de color rota. Cuando vio que la conejita tomaba una bandeja para volver a salir fue que subió al tejado y fingió que no se había movido de su sitio.

– Señor Shadow, mi madre preparo galletas de jengibre y chocolate caliente – dijo la niña – la dejare aquí por si quiere probarlo.

Dejo la bandeja en el suelo en donde seguramente la nieve congelaría el chocolate y endurecería las galletas, pero mientras la conejita ingresaba otra vez en la casa canto un villancico, que hizo que el corazón de Shadow diera un salto de asombro.

 _En la cima del árbol una estrella abra…_

 _Una estrella abra…_

 _Una estrella abra…_

 _En la cima del árbol una estrella abra,_

 _Que tu camino iluminara._

 _En la cima del árbol un ángel abra…_

 _Un ángel abra…_

 _Un ángel abra…_

 _En la cima del árbol un ángel abra,_

 _Que te guiara._

Así que esa era la parte que María no podía recordar, pensó Shadow. Bajo del tejado y tomo las galletas, un poco endurecidas por el frio y sonrió, de verdad que le había gustado haber compartido aquella navidad con María, aunque nunca se lo dijo abiertamente y recordó cuando se encontró desenvolviendo el regalo que ella le había dado: una fotografía enmarcada de ellos dos juntos, la primera que se habían tomado cuando se hicieron amigos. Lamentablemente esa fotografía se había perdido hace ya tantos años en ARK. Nuevamente volvió su mirada al cielo iluminado, como si sospechara que María estuviera observándolo desde lo alto.

– Feliz navidad, María – susurro a las estrellas. Y casi pudo jurar que escucho su voz responderle.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Para los que se interesan o preguntan acerca de mi (déjalo no eres importante para nadie) xD bueno, tengo planeado escribir más fics y editar los antiguos, no quiero abandonar a Fanfiction Dx ¡me niego! No que un teniente no es propio de estos lares, no me importa. Primero quiero editar los viejos capítulos antes de continuarlos.**

 **Basta de chácharas, sin nada más que pueda interesarles, me despido.**

 **Att: Tarah.**


End file.
